By The Power Of Thee: Volume V
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Another set of tales have been added to those of past ones. Read and Review.
1. Horus

Some would say that the sky is too full of Infinite Spirits clouding the skies. One comes to mind to have the highest right to soar the blues, but also right golden hand of the new owner of sands.

Horus, a man and falcon, a mixture that should forever feared then in ancient times and those of modern life.

In the times of long forgotten, Horus hovered the new kings of sand, being their guide, their soul, their clever mind. For that is was a choice, his father could not carry on.

That damn hellish demon, Set, crossing lines again and again.

If not setting fear into the mortals. It was breaking immortals apart from inside and out.

For Horus, it was the death of father, the old keeper of the kings, Osiris. Forever trapped in the land of the dead. In a demonic tomb handmade for him, and only him. Where his voice leads the past kings through the underworld. As his son, takes his place as leader of future kings.

Horus in the past, when being a leader of future kings, it took the toll on his being. For that haunting words from his mother and father echo deeply in his mind. Even more so of Set's of when the time will come. Of his falling day is nearing. Many moons and sun passed on from then.

Nothing. But it would be a matter of time. Until then, Horus holds his place by the kings with slim shivers of failure.

Ra and many others calm him. Short in time. But pulls through. To the bitter end.

For his kings.

For his people.

For his immortal kin.

For his father he may never see.

Yet those echoes from his father reach near, soothing only a way a parent can for a child, that stills has a lot of growing to do.


	2. Isis

They have said, where there is a strong male leader to guide us. There is also a strong woman to remind the strong man of what really matters for his people. In the land of the sand gods of Egypt, one comes to mind that fits the role.

For she plays the role right. Justifying nearing for other women to try. Yet, she understands if others do not want to.

Isis is not only a second command to her follow man. But things a man can not ever be.

Silly as it may ever be. A mother.

A simple role. Yet, a role no male can do fully on.

In her eyes, of the past and future, the weak were to oddly be seen as the women and children. But the women who had children put them first and prayed. The hardest for their male roles to help the future.

Some listen. To that pleases her and for that, are warmhearted graced with her love and understanding.

Some turn away. For that using the heart is a fool's choice. With that, are giving a bitter ending.

Isis is not a goddess that someone should disgrace.

Some would say that when one has a weakness, they can never be something that can struck fear in others.

Isis's weakness: children. Simple about why, for that they are for the future. If there is no one to carry on the days of tomorrow. There is no world.

And as to Isis, it is that simple. No questions asked.


	3. Kebechet

She was a sign of the stars, a lead to the afterlife. For that her being is nothing but stars. In others tales, the young goddess was oddly seen as a bird, an ostrich, for the being of baring a large egg of life to give to those welcoming of new world.

But never if the Feather of Truth told loudly and anger of that a sinner in the travels of the underworld. With no choice of being handed to Ammit, without a second glance.

It was an emotion patterns she was somewhat gratefully handed down by her parents. Anput and Anubis, keepers of death of the sands and beginning of the afterlife.

Being highly warn of how her father was in his younger centuries. Mostly from her mother, Anput. For that took form of a snake. A sign that sent her father rigged. Laughter would be heard now and then. Anubis would just ignored her.

For it was just way of saying Kebechet didn't approve of her dog form willing as her father. Only donning the image when a great leader of the sands come to the gates of the afterlife.

Sharing few words as workers. Long chats as father and daughter. For coming to the understanding of why she was given her very name.

Cooling waters.

Water of the purest kind riving down the dry throats of travels of the underworld. Yet cooling as ice, a light pain that marks its way down, that should never be forgotten.

Young little Kebechet may overpassed, not watchfully be well-known as others before her. But the role of Gate Keeper of the Afterlife is not something to just second glance at.


	4. Khepri

There are times when one can oddly be mistaken for another. Rare moments for only what one does very similar to another. The times of morning, midday, and evening of the sun, differ from one god to another. Ra is vastly known for his greatness in midday. Center for all to see and bask in all of his glory.

But what for the evening or the morning? For evening it is understandable, the end. The end of day, of light, of meaning. Only knowing that there is nothing left but darkness. All are begging for Ra to return.

Yet, one is forgotten because of this. Khepri, a beetle god. A god who blindly pushes the sun above the sand. Lighten the sky from dull colors to brightness.

All while hoping Ra survives his everlasting battle with his brother in the bowls of hell. Looking back before the realm is quickly closed off, hearing the yells of war before nothing. Khepri may never know the bond Ra and his brother once had before that was harshly wiped away.

Still, Khepri carries it on low bow shoulder, for that weight it great. But he takes it. For he shows he tries to understand what Ra feels. Lacking that when midday comes, Ra is alone to deal with everything alone.

Khepri, a green horn, has a lot to learn. Even at so many years that have gone by, he still mistakes simple things the gods and goddess do. For only, he didn't have the right teachings. Only having Ra and Atum, to guide him. Out of kindness or that someone needed to quickly be the morning sun for the people.

For they could have hope. And still, as words echoed about the sands. He lacks, for he is a simple god, as the beetles he was born around. But others don't push him aside, they push him in the right path. Just as the beetles.

For that is all he knows. That is all he sees things before him. And hopefully, that weight on his shoulders will come lighter and with more understanding.


End file.
